In a number of medical and surgical procedures, human body parts or lumens are expanded, using expansion devices. For example, expansion of inherent human lumens or channels such as narrow blood vessels, nasolacrimal ducts and fallopian tubes, or even expansion of bone-loosening parts or other tissues and human structures, is often an important means of medical treatment. Generally, these an instrument capable of pressure charging and relief is required for such procedures. For instance, when conducting coronary artery intervention operations, a pressurized instrument is required for pressurized expansion of a balloon catheter and/or intravascular stents. After that, other one-time auxiliary instruments are removed through relief and vacuum pumping. While conducting peripheral vascular intervention therapies and vertebral intervention therapies, an instrument capable of pressure charging and relief is required, with some kind of displayed pressure value, enabling the medical staff to observe the charging pressure. Often guided by medical imaging (X-ray, ultrasound, CT, etc.), such surgery is conducted in such a manner that a special catheter or device is inserted into the lesions for imaging and diagnostics through a percutaneous puncturing approach or natural human orifices, allowing for pressurized expansion and relief.
Currently, cardiac intervention therapy, neurological intervention therapy, cerebrovascular intervention therapy, peripheral vascular therapy, and non-vascular lumen intervention therapies are widely used by inserting the catheter and guide wire into the lesions through natural human lumens. Under the guidance and monitoring of medical imaging devices, a pressurized instrument is used for expansion and negative vacuum pumping of other instruments to restore the human lumens.
Existing pressurized instruments have a number of shortcomings. For example, many of them are difficult operate, are slow/difficult to pressurize, are not able to reach high pressure, have too much sliding resistance of the piston, cause bubble formation, and/or it is not possible to relieve pressure in the device with a single hand. With a growing range of interventional therapies, there is an increasing demand for pressurizing instruments. Especially for vascular interventional treatments, air bubble generation, expansion times and boosting speeds should ideally be strictly controlled.
The purpose of the present invention is to design a pressurized medical instrument for meeting the detailed requirements in clinical applications; it's characterized by multi-angle observation of the pressure display, single-hand quick relief, smaller pressurization resistance, ease-of-operation, good stability and security.